


Simple Star

by BelovedReader



Category: Tallulah Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedReader/pseuds/BelovedReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Star

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tallulah Falls, all rights belong to Christine Flecher!

One in a million, simple star  
Duller, less extravagant   
By Mother, By Sister, Bye Mother, Bye Sister   
To do whatever, to get in trouble,  
Starstruck by friendship, a fellow star  
Fed up with the system, solarly mad,  
Shooting fast and outward towards the open world,  
Not a clue, not a care  
Abandoned and lost, trudging forward,  
Star that crashes, gets caught,  
Mad at captivity, the voice of reason,


End file.
